Halleliuah
by The Twisted Tales of Two
Summary: Read it and Find out:D
1. Chapter 1

'Halleluiah!' Paige Matthews shouted. ' I finally finished it!'

'What did you finish sweetie?' asked Phoebe Halliwell; Paiges older sister.

'Oh, just the Harry Potter book I was reading its so sad Harrys parents died when he was just a baby!' explained Paige almost crying at the thought of being in that situation.

'Wow I cant believe you finished something for a change!' Piper; the oldest living Halliwell sister smirked. Paige threw a pillow at her.

'Yes,' Paige said rolling her eyes, ' I guess I did finally finish something for a change, but come on, you have both read it I mean you know how hard it is to put that book down!' Paige never really felt apart of the Halliwell family, not only because she shared a different father than the others, but also due to the fact that she thought she lacked inner and outer beauty. She glanced over at Piper, although Piper was the most intelligent and wise, she knew how to have fun, she was slim, with a smooth dark hair color and her face was always warm and happy. In Paige's opinion, Piper was beautiful. She also felt very much unlike Phoebe, who, although was also different to Piper, always shone in a different likeness of beauty, she was the wild-child of the family, she had short dark hair with caramel highlights and had a body to kill for. Paige felt that she suited neither of these personalities and often wondered where she fit in. Her dark blonde shoulder length hair and pale complexion always made her feel Phoebe and Piper were much superior to herself, with Phoebe's healthy olive skin, and Piper's straight smooth hair.

'What's up?' asked the extremely handsome husband of Piper; Leo Wyatt, raising his eyebrows as he walked through the door.

'Hi honey,' Piper greeted him as she lent in and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. 'We were just talking about the book Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone,' she smiled cheekily.

'Well right now I don't care about any Harry nor potter nor any kind of philosophers stone, because, that's not important right now, im supposed to be taking you out to dinner in half an hour, and I fixed the light in the kitchen for you so you will never be in the dark again,' he said cracking up, under the impression that he had just told a really cool joke.

' I love you Leo,' Piper said making baby faces at him, Paige gave Phoebe a sign that indicated puking. ' As fascinating as this is,' Phoebe said cutting in, so that Leo and Piper snapped back into reality, ' we really should be doing other things.'

'Your completely right,' Leo said, ' Like you guys should be sorting out the documents and books for magic school.'

'Yeah..about that..' Paige began, 'just think of it as us being side-tracked.'

' Are you sure you didn't forget?' Leo said determined to find out.

' Me? Forget,' paige said so sure of herself, ' Wait..uhh what were we talking about?' Leo laughed and got up to get ready for his and Pipers dinner together.

'Uhh, guys,' Phoebe's voice called detracting them from their thoughts, 'what the _hell _is that,' she stuttered, as a book mysteriously came floating towards them, thinking it was the book of shadows Paige grabbed it instinctively. The book instantly flung open. 'Paige…' Phoebe warned, that's not our book of shadows…' Piper knocked it out of Paige's hands, it flipped open. A long list of what appeared to be initials covered the inside first page along with an inscription, "To my beautiful girls may it this give you the light to find the shadows," it was the same inscription in their book of shadows. 'I wonder whose it was…,' Phoebe said.

'Who knows' Piper said finding her voice again. Just as she said this the book flipped over a few more pages as if conducted by a mysterious wind. 'What does it say?' Piper asked, as the three girls tilted their heads this way and that. Paige picked it up, and read:

'The ancient power of our ancestry,

Holds the key to set us free,

Back to the beginning we must go,

To look for what we want to know,

The enchantment of three takes us there,

a flick of the wand will bring us back,

if time runs out, our future is black…'

Everything was silent once more, until Piper said huffily, 'Well I guess that was a total waste of time'. Suddenly the whole room began spinning as a portal open across the room. The girls huddled together, as things began spinning around the room. Paige unconsciously clutched the book. 'What's going on Paige!' she heard one of her sisters scream. ' I don't know!' Paige yelled. Suddenly they all lost balance and were thrown forward into the portal. Just as quickly as it began the whirring and rush of the portal stopped, and they were thrown on the stone cold floor in a heap. 'OUF!' Piper groaned as she was on the bottom of the heap and had got the wind knocked out of her.

'Where are we?' Phoebe asked as they got up.

'Don't know, lets take a look around,' Paige said getting up off the ground.

'Damn!' Paige said, the others gave her incredulous looks.

'What!' they asked in unison.

'The book…. it's gone, I had it with me and now its….Gone..' she stammered.

'Hey...how are we gonna get back!' Piper suddenly exclaimed.

They were suddenly distracted by voices coming from a door opposite them.

' Lets go through there,' they all agreed, and pushed open the two wooden doors. Nothing could explain the feeling that greeted them when they opened the doors.

'Oh my god!' gasped Piper.


	2. Chapter 2

The three dumbfounded girls found themselves face to face with the great hall from none other than Harry Potter! To say they were shocked was an understatement, they were utterly bewildered and started goggling at the surrounding students who were just settling down to there back to school feast. The walls were draped in lovely decorations of Maroon, gold, green, silver, yellow, black and blue. Amongst it all were four tables laden with plates and plates of the most delicious foods any of them had ever seen, and standing at the front, in the centre of this was a man with blue eyes that twinkled mischievously at them. As he waved his hand they noticed a long stick in it, and the entire hall ceased to talk, and at last he spoke, 'Welcome! Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, back to another busy year at Hogwarts! Now a few reminders before the sorting begins…' Paige drifted off lazily in her thoughts, so this 'school' was called Hogwarts, just like in Harry Potter, _this must be Dumbledore _she thought. ' Finally, we have three new students that will attend Hogwarts this year,' _Oh shit_ the three girls thought as every head and pair of eyes in the room turned their way,

' However, they are not of regular magical authenticity , they are of the Wiccan Witches, please do not harass them, treat them as you would one another, and welcome them graciously to Hogwarts. Now! Let the sorting begin!'

One by one they watched the timid looking group of first year's line up in single file, and place a rather rugged looking hat atop of their head, the brim would burst open as if split and shout which house they would be sorted into. Then finally, when all their stomachs were rumbling as if fit to explode, it was their turn, and they felt rather stupid, being sorted into a house with the first years. Piper carefully sat on the chair and put the hat on her head where it lay smugly over her ears. It thought for a long while, sifting through her personality, strengths, weaknesses and thoughts, finally it said, ' Hufflepuff!' Applause erupted throughout the hall, and Piper let out a sigh of relief. Next it was Phoebes turn, the hat pondered for a moment before saying in an exasperated voice, ' Ravenclaw!' no doubt she was put there because of her willingness to learn and imagination. At last it was Paige's turn, the hat cautiously slipped onto her head as if it could sense her nervousness and then…..


	3. Chapter 3

'Gryffindor!' the hat declared triumphantly, a great shaking applause erupted around the entire room. Paige slid off the stool relieved. She looked around for her sisters and saw they had sat at separate tables, so thinking she was to do the same, set off to the table furthest the right, ' No , no dear,' exclaimed a curt little wizard in a squeaky voice, ' You must sit at the Gryffindor table,' he said pointing to the 3rd table. She sat down at the table and was greeted by a swarm of students, a female hand pulled her somewhere to the left and she sat down, suddenly the owner of the hand spoke in a very intelligent voice, ' Im Hermione Granger, head girl at this school, and these are my two best friends, Harry Potter and…. Ronald Weasley,' to Paige she sounded a little full of herself a little bit of a _know-it-all, _she suddenly thought, _just like in the book!_ A cold harsh drawling voice spoke , ' Now now, mudblood, you don't want to scare the girl,' the whole atmosphere seemed to go icy, but Hermione simply retorted, ' Did I hear an irksome little ferret say something?' he glared at her and she smiled happily, ' Id shut my mouth if I were you, with teeth like _that,' _he said triumphantly, ' Well, Malfoy you aren't me so buzz off!' she said and poked her tongue out at him, defeated, he walked away. ' _That,' _Hermione said turning back around, ' Was Draco Malfoy, the most annoying git you could ever meet,' Harry and Ron both nodded their heads in agreement.

They all ate together and by the time they were finished each thought their buttons would burst. Dumbledore finally rose again and clapped his hands together, the hall silenced, ' It is time to go to your common rooms, heads of houses direct the first years please, Piper, Pheobe and Paige, please stay behind,' he called. Paige wandered over to the front were her sisters were already standing, as the hall erupted in noise.

' Whats up?' the girls queried Dumbledore.

' You girls have a common room of your own, Professor McGonagall will show you to your dormitory,' he said happily, he waved to a witch on his right, she looked extremely stern to the girls and walked in silence as she led them to their room. She would only every so often say, ' We are nearly there' or ' This way please' till finally they actually got there. There lay a painting of a sunset with a dolphin leaping from the horizon coming closer to the front, until it finally reached them with a flick of its tail. McGonagall ushered them forward, ' Good evening Flipper, these ladies will be staying here for this year,' she smiled, finally she was loosening up a little bit, they thought.

' Yes Minerva, that is quite alright, what would they like the password to be?'

'Password?' they asked? After all where they came from you would use a handle or a doorknob to open the door.

' Yes,' Professor McGonagall stated, all the doors in this castle are password activated, what do you wish _your _password to be?'

They huddled together for a moment before emerging, ' The Charmed Ones' Phoebe said, Paige and Piper always felt overshadowed by Phoebe's determinedness to lead, Paige kept silent in her shadow. McGonagall continued, ' Well there are three rooms, one for each of you, ill let you sort amongst yourselves whose is whose, if you need anything, the head dormitory is exactly a floor above you, just knock and the head girl or boy will be happy to assist you.' With that she left.

The girls were baffled by the intricate decorations of their common room, there was a fire merrily crackling in the grate, the walls were painted a lovely lilac color, and the armchairs looked ever so comfy. The three of them investigated all the bedrooms, Piper claiming the first, Phoebe the second and Paige the third. There was one door left, together they pushed it open, they nearly fainted at the sight, the bathroom was 3 times larger than their own back home, the bath tub ( which was rougly the size of their living room) stood to one side and a toilet and a shower stood to the other, they each had a mirror and sink, and their were many taps surrounding the bathtub, were small and jewel encrusted, Paige eagerly turned one on and was immediately overwhelmed by the honeyed smell of spring. She turned it off, and the three girls paced the room and met in the middle and stood to admire the er.. view. They left the bathrooms and went to their rooms, which consisted of a king sized bed, a dressing table, and a wardrobe the size of a neighboring island somewhere off the coast of Australia. She walked over to her wardrobe, there was a flash of light and a rumble like thunder and a puff of smoke, the door slowly swung open to reveal…


End file.
